Pray for Rain
by HaraNoHana
Summary: Dans la cavité la plus profonde de nos esprits , les vieux souvenirs amènent parfois d'autres sentiments déchirés .. 8059.


_Disclaimer : _Je n'arrête peut-être pas de les gribouiller en cours mais ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

_Pairing :_ 8059 , Yamamoto x Gokudera

_Musique :_ Linkin Park - Somewhere I Belong

_Note :_ Chassez les bonnes vielles habitudes , elles reviennent au triple galop comme on dit. Et oui donc , voici un nouveau 8059 de ma plume .. Je trempe dans le YamaGoku depuis tellement longtemps que chaque pore de ma peau en est imprégnée .. Je vous assure , cela en est presque flippant. Enfin , voici donc ma 7ème fiction sur cet unique couple je crois .. Elle sera composée de 5 chapitres , si tout se passe bien. Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que je vais exploiter une question qui me tient très à cœur , et qui est une certaine énigme dans le passé de Yamamoto .. Je vous laisse deviner et me balancer toutes vos hypothèses sur le sujet , bien que cela soit plutôt aisé à deviner. ^-^ J'ai toujours voulu faire une fiction là dessus , alors je sens que je vais bien m'amuser .. Il y a assez bien de flash-back , qui seront mis en italique. Voilà pour les petites commodités , j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il courait. _

_Yamamoto Takeshi s'arrêta contre un lampadaire , tout en se tenant les côtes , la respiration sifflante. Le cœur battant à tout rompre. Le gout désagréable de la bile s'encrant encore plus profondément dans le fond de sa gorge , alors que ses yeux mordorés était écarquillés en une expression d'horreur sans nom. Se remémorant les lettres rouge sang , agressives au regard , et qui étaient désormais imprimées à jamais derrière ses paupières. Pour la première fois , une émotion inconnue le prit , alors que son regard s'assombrissait soudainement. Un instinct animal , froid et cruel , pulsant en son être. La lune argentée dardant sans un mot son regard silencieux sur lui .._

Un bruit de cristal brisé retenti brutalement dans le petit appartement endormi , accompagné d'un gémissement sourd et du bruit d'une couverture se soulevant précipitamment. Le visage blême , Gokudera Hayato tentait de calmer peu à peu sa respiration sifflante , tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux un peu poisseux. La sueur moite collant à sa peau , il se leva du lit dans lequel il était endormi jusque il y a peu , avisant presque sans le voir les morceaux du verre vide qu'il avait fait tomber de sa table de chevet. Il partit se faire une tasse de café , pestant tout en regardant l'heure tardive. Un bruit léger retenti dehors , lorsqu'il marchait dans la cuisine non éclairée. Une pluie nocturne commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville.

Ses doigts d'une blancheur fine agrippant précautionneusement la tasse de liquide brûlant , le jeune homme leva ses yeux ensommeillés par delà la vitre du petit balcon de son studio. La lune pleine réfléchissait ses rayons d'argent jusqu'à l'horizon lointain , et les gouttelettes à présent drues tombant du firmament étoilé étaient englobée par cette même nuance brillante. C'était quelque chose de rare et de simple , que l'on pouvait parfois observer dans le ciel de Namimori à une heure si tardive. Il se dit pensivement qu'il devrait s'estimer heureux de se réveiller en pleine nuit pour profiter de ce spectacle.

Il était vêtu d'un peignoir fin , d'une teinte écru qui était presque bleutée sous la lumière du dehors. Un pan du vêtement mal attaché lui dévoilait une épaule nue et fine , et un torse de nacre du même gabarit. Il s'était délicatement musclé avec les années , et avait aussi prit quelques centimètres. Ses doux cheveux gris perlés étaient légèrement plus ondulés qu'auparavant. Son visage , qui provoquait toujours quelques mines admiratives grâce à son métissage italien , avait prit quelques marques et son regard venimeux , d'un gris-vert froid de rivière tumultueuse , semblait plus expérimenté que lorsqu'il n'avait encore que 14 ans.

Les années avaient passés. Pas beaucoup , certes , mais suffisamment pour que les épreuves qu'il avait passé laissent leurs traces sur sa jeune peau. Il allait à présent sur ses 17 ans , et on ne prétendait pas tout connaitre à son age , mais lorsque l'on était un adolescent qui appartenait au monde de la Mafia , cela faisait toute la différence. Il avait murit , surtout grâce à _eux_. Il ne pu empêcher un très léger sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines , alors qu'il prenait impatiemment une gorgée de caféine , tout en sentant la chaleur bienfaitrice descendre dans sa gorge.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il avait rejoint les Vongola. Que son boss , le Juudaime , Sawada Tsunayoshi ne l'avait accepté comme Bras-Droit , et qu'il était le Gardien de la Tempête , la tornade furieuse , de la famille. Qu'il combattait chaque jour auprès d'eux , et qu'il avait traversé avec eux une quantité d'épreuves presque insurmontables. Oui , c'était auprès d'eux qu'il s'était forgé , et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais tout haut , ils étaient le foyer dont il avait toujours rêvé. Aujourd'hui , après qu'ils avaient été officiellement été présentés comme successeurs du Neuvième du Nom à la deuxième fête de Succession , tout juste après leur réconciliation avec les Simon , les jours étaient plutôt tranquilles. Enfin ..

Il fronça les sourcils , tout en songeant au pourquoi du comment il était debout à trois heure du matin un jour de semaine. La pluie qui tombait à présent à verse dehors l'y aida aussi plus qu'il ne le voulait. Abandonnant la tasse vide sur le bord de l'évier , il partit en quête d'un paquet de cigarette , afin de retarder encore plus le moment où il savait qu'il devrait se fournir des explications à lui même. Sur ce qui l'avait réveillé et sur le fait qu'un sentiment insidieux et désagréable fourmillait sous son épiderme. Trouvant une boite déjà entamée sur la table basse de ce qui lui servait de salon (c'est à dire un modeste canapé affalé et un pouf bordeaux dans un coin de la pièce centrale) , il y piocha , portant négligemment un fin rouleau de nicotine à ses lèvres.

Une flammèche rapide s'éveilla du briquet et embrasa le bout du cylindre de tabac , alors qu'il tentait de réorganiser du mieux qu'il ne le pouvait ses pensées distordues et surtout , les émotions qui avaient été suscitées par cet unique songe. La bouffée corrosive et pécheresse s'échappant voluptueusement de ses lèvres ourlées , l'italien regardait le ciel inondé de bleu et d'argent , le cœur battant. Alors qu'un seul mot , un seul nom n'était cohérent dans sa tête trouble , cognant rudement contre les paroi de son crâne , semblable à un oiseau fou dans une cage distordue.

_Yamamoto._

Il serra hargneusement les dents. Et merde. L'envie plus que pressante de se plonger sous l'eau brûlante de sa douche pour se débarrasser le plus rapidement de tout cela lui picotait la nuque. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier de métal auprès de lui , une sensation d'énervement augmentant de plus en plus à l'intérieur de son corps. Le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge pendue au dessus de la porte lui suggérant encore plus le fait que s'il était là , debout à l'heure où même les coqs dormaient encore , c'était par la seule et unique faute de cet idiot de baseballeur ..

A cause de ce putain de rêve dont il ne se souvenait plus vraiment bien. Une nouvelle cigarette prit place entre ses dents. Le fait était que cela n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait. Sous entendu qu'il rêvait de lui , même si cela était dans des situations bien différentes. Des situations _plus_ que différentes .. Et plus que gênantes. Mais c'est pourtant ce dernier songe , très contraire , qui avait évoqué en lui ce malaise étrange. Quand cela avait commencé .. Quand il avait commencé à le voir dans ses rêves , cela était plutôt équivoque. Oui , il n'y avait rien à redire là dessus. Se contentant juste de continuer à se perdre dans son propre néant intérieur. Refusant le désir. Refusant la vérité.

Expédiant juste aussi rapidement qu'il ne le pouvait , l'envie qui lui tenaillait le bas ventre , après avoir longuement fantasmer sur ces situations , oh combien incongrues , où il lui faisait passionnément l'amour dans les vestiaires après son entrainement de baseball , ou bien encore dans une classe vide , ou que savait-il encore ? Il se sentit rougir face à la chaleur de la soif qui grognait en lui. Il se sentait purement pathétique face à cela. Minable et désemparé face au plaisir qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il se répandait en criant son nom. Était-il devenu soudainement attiré par les hommes ? Pas qu'il le sache. Il y avait eu quelques filles dans sa vie , rien de très sérieux , mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Le sexe avec elles était bon , mais la pensée que cet idiot d'épéiste pourrait peut-être lui fournir plus était .. _Non non non !_

Il marcha d'un pas rageur jusqu'à la salle de bain où il laissa brusquement tomber sur le carrelage frai son habit , le laissant nu dans la pièce. Il n'avait allumé les lampes ni ici ni dans la pièce principale , tellement la lune serviable lui fournissait la lumière désirée. Il pénétra dans la cabine de douche tout en enclenchant le jet au maximum. Il se sentait poisseux , il avait pas mal transpiré. C'était sans doute du à cela. A ce cauchemars qui l'avait pris soudainement. Ce cauchemar où il voyait Yamamoto .. Il ferma les yeux , un frisson malgré la chaleur lui hérissant la peau. C'était tellement flou et oppressant qu'il n'arrivait déjà presque plus à s'en souvenir. Il le voyait juste .. Lui. Et il voyait .. _Le sang._

Pourquoi cette conception lui semblait être le plus mauvais présage qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire ? Il rouvrit doucement les yeux , tout en tentant de mettre un nom sur ce qui se tramait au plus profond de lui-même. La crainte. La peur , tellement bien connue , qu'il pouvais ressentir lorsque le brun était en danger. Lorsqu'il avait affronté pour la première fois l'autre connard de gueulard lors de l'affrontement pour les anneaux Vongola. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus ensemble contre Gamma. Lorsque Genkishi l'avait terrassé. Et enfin , lorsqu'il était tombé dans un coma profond , après s'être fait violemment empalé par un membre des Simon. Ce fut ce dernier évènement qui lui avait provoqué le plus grand choc. Il se souvenait encore des larmes qui avaient coulés , silencieuses , lors de sa seule et unique visite , avant qu'ils ne partent sur l'île de leurs adversaires.

Cette sensation plus que prenante , qu'il ne ressentait que pour lui seul .. L'argenté fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était , ou plutôt n'avait jamais voulu se poser de question sur la nature de ce sentiment. De pourquoi Yamamoto et pas un autre. Même pas le Dixième , pour qui il était évidement plus que jamais sur ses gardes .. Mais jamais la crainte que son boss ne s'effondre ne l'avait effleuré. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il cela avec cet idiot .. ? Il soupira , tout en sortant de la cabine , le corps mouillé de gouttelettes cristallines. Il se sécha rapidement , avant de sentir que son estomac était tellement noué qu'il titubait presque sous la douleur. Et merde , bis_._

Il reprit son kimono , et marcha d'un pas furtif jusqu'à la porte fenêtre de son balcon , tout en prenant au passage son paquet de sèches et un briquet. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte , et s'adossa à l'abri , tout contre le mur. Le souffle froid et vivifiant lui fouetta le visage. Il avait eu trop chaud avec sa douche , et même s'il savait qu'il risquait de choper la crève , il ne s'en préoccupait gère. Il alluma une nouvelle clope qu'il s'appliqua à fumer méthodiquement. Son estomac ne semblait pas près à rendre les armes. Or , son cerveau lui ..

La pluie dehors l'envoutait presque. Mêlée à la tempête régissant l'atmosphère ambiante , les deux éléments étaient complètement perdus l'un dans l'autre , avec une fouge toujours aussi surprenante. L'eau et l'air se confondaient dans un cri de rage , lui faisait prendre compte soudainement que cela était exactement comme la relation qu'il entretenait avec son homologue. Se repousser pour mieux s'attraper. La haine engendrait parfois plus d'affection qu'elle ne voulait le laisser penser. Yamamoto et lui ..

La relation qu'il avait été amené à développer avec le japonais était tout simplement étrange. Au tout début , il ne ressentait que du mépris pour ce mec. Un idiot de sportif souriant n'avait rien à branlé dans leur monde. Dans _son_ monde. Mais il était ami avec le Dixième , et même si cela l'irritait profondément , le châtain semblait l'apprécier. Il l'avait donc tenu à l'œil , et il avait du avouer , non sans mal , que ce dernier pouvait être utile à la famille. Puis ils étaient devenu tout deux Gardiens. Et les combats qui avaient suivis n'avaient fait que renforcer leurs liens , l'obligeant à devoir faire confiance coute que coute à celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte , il était devenu très proche de Yamamoto. _Trop_ proche , sans doute ..

Il soupirait , alors que son mégot rejoignait le sol presque tristement. Il y avait ces frôlements beaucoup trop fréquents , ces engueulades qui n'étaient que trop futiles. Et puis .. Ces moments passés seul avec lui. Des espaces qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Des instants où il se sentait complètement perdu , et où il se cachait puérilement derrière un masque de mépris , alors que l'autre , véritable moulin à parole , l'interrogeait sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait vraiment envie de le massacrer pour produire pareil phénomène sur lui.

L'italien se rappela alors, qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps , Yamamoto lui avait encore tenu un discours des plus bizarres , parti à propos d'une question indiscrète. Il n'avait cependant jamais eu le temps de le terminer , interrompu par il ne savait plus quoi. Le Gardien de la Pluie l'avait sans doute oublié , mais lui y songeait sans cesse. Il revoyait même encore son air sérieux et un peu triste , tellement différent .. Cela l'avait effrayé plus qu'autre chose , avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_« Dis Gokudera , as-tu déjà été amoureux ? »_

_« De .. De quoi te mêles-tu , abruti ? C'est ma vie privée , cela ne te regarde en aucuns cas ! »_

_« Ha ha , pardon. Je me demandais juste. »_

_« Bien sur que non. L'amour est pour les idiots. »_

_« Mais nous sommes tous le fruit de l'amour en général .. Et je suis un idiot tu sais , ha ha ! Et je crois que j'aime quelqu'un justement .. »_

Le pincement qu'il avait ressentit au cœur à ce moment là .. Il ne l'oublierais probablement jamais. L'impression que le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds , ou bien que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le supporter. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit ce qu'il lui était arrivé. La seule chose qu'il savait , c'était qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Que s'il entendait seulement le nom de la fille prononcé dans la bouche de Yamamoto , quelque chose se briserait en lui. Pourquoi ? Cela était juste une certitude. Et dès que cette pensée avait germé dans son esprit , il l'avait fuit. Couard , il calculait désormais toujours pour ne pas être seul avec lui. Cela devait faire un peu plus d'un mois qu'il se comportait comme cela avec le brun.

Parce qu'il se refusait à quoi que ce soit. De s'avouer qu'il ne le détestait peut-être pas vraiment .. Putain de fierté. Il avait même essayé avec fortes tentatives de l'oublier , mais cela s'avérait insuffisant. L'alcool , la drogue , le sexe .. Il pensait néanmoins toujours à Yamamoto. Le pire , avait sans doute été cette fois là. Il sortait d'un bar , accompagné d'une fille quelconque. Une sorte de pétasse , au style se voulant un peu punk , mais qui n'était que cheveux teints et piercing à la langue. En dessous de cela , le vide absolu. Enfin. Si ce n'était que pour lui fournir ce qu'il désirait , cela ne le dérangeait pas. Aventure d'un soir , finie avant même d'avoir commencer. Comme depuis toujours , c'était son comportement habituel.

Ils étaient sortis , un peu saoul. Elle s'accrochait à son bras en riant. Il trouvait ça plus que ridicule. Il était impatient qu'ils ne couchent , pour pouvoir rapidement la quitter , et rentrer chez lui. Elle lui arracha un baiser lourd , mélange diffus de haschich et de saké. Désagréable , dans sa bouche déjà malmenée. Il avait trop bu , et ne marchait plus vraiment droit. Et alors qu'ils déambulaient en titubant dans une ruelle , il l'avait vu. Yamamoto semblait revenir de la supérette de nuit , un sac en plastique certainement remplit de petits cartons de lait. Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêtés lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu. Une expression interdite sur leurs visages. Le brun avait cependant rapidement repris son sourire , avant de le saluer brièvement , et de continuer sa route. Gokudera s'était sentit si mal , qu'il avait raccompagner la fille chez elle sans faire quoi que ce soit , et qu'il avait ensuite vomit toute ses tripes le reste de la nuit. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

La situation avait repris normalement après cela de son côté. Mais ces dernières semaines , il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu Yamamoto. Il ne savait pas si cela était du à cela , ou à autre chose tiens. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait que le baseballeur s'était fait quelques petites amies depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il devait faire de même de son côté .. Il s'imagina sans pouvoir s'en empêcher le brun avec elles. Il devait être gentil , serviable , protecteur , aimant , _bla bla_ .. Le parfait petit ami et toutes ces conneries quoi. Et sans doute un excellent coup au lit .. Sa gorge se serra en l'imaginant soudainement avec l'une d'elle. Était-ce de la jalousie ? _Non non._ Les premiers amours , c'était pas pour lui. Il n'était pas encore tomber amoureux , et espérait que cela ne lui arriverait jamais. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui arrivait à ceux qui étaient pris par cette folie ..

Son cœur rata un battement. Attends_. Jaloux ?_ Mais était-ce seulement des performances du brun , ou bien de la place de ses filles .. ? Ses pensées divaguèrent , alors que la cigarette neuve qu'il tenait entre ses doigts ne se consumait sans qu'il ne daigne la fumer. Pas amoureux .. L'image nette de ses fantasmes lui firent l'effet d'une claque. C'était si réel sous ses paupières qu'il sentit presque son entrejambe se tendre. Les yeux fermés , il se voyait nettement dans son lit. _Avec lui_. Les baisers brulant qu'il lui prodiguait , les caresses sur sa peau. La douceur féline et prédatrice de ses propres gémissement lorsque le brun se mouvait en lui .. Ses lèvres capturant les siennes , furieusement. _Délicieusement .._ Il du se faire violence pour ne pas sauter par-dessus le balcon. Non mais il pétait vraiment des quilles sur ce coup là !

Il le _détestait_. Il le haïssait plus que quiconque d'autre. Il était son ennemi le plus proche , celui qui menaçait sa place. Et justement donc , il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête sur ces détails. Ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir , ce qu'il ressentait , ne devait intervenir dans sa mission. Son but dans la vie , devenir le meilleur bras-droit , et ainsi surpasser le premier Gardien de la Tempête , et être celui sur lequel le Dixième pourra le plus compter. Il n'avait ni l'envie , ni le temps , de se préoccuper de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ses états d'âmes. Ni de s'inquiéter à propos de l'autre abruti. Après tout , que pouvait-il donc bien lui arrivé ? Il devait être en train de roupiller sagement dans son lit , pénard , contrairement à lui qui se rongeait les sangs à presque 3 heures du matin , par la faute d'un rêve stupide. Par sa faute , carrément. Le salopard.

Il fut soudainement terriblement énervé , et rejoignit son lit. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas , et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à sa tête. Il lui foutra une de ses rames en le voyant demain , ce con ! Il ferma les yeux , tentant de calmer sa respiration aussi bien qu'il ne le pouvait. Tout allait bien , merde. Il allait s'endormir , tranquillement , puis il irait à l'école et il le verrait sans moindre mal. Lui et son plus grand sourire d'imbécile heureux .. Gokudera se rasséréna doucement , avant de se laisser tomber peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Il mit toutefois plus d'une heure avant de s'endormir complètement ..

_« Dis , Gokudera .. »_

_« Quoi , baseballeur stupide ? »_

_« Tu pense que ta vie aurait été différente si tu avais grandi au côtés de ta mère ? »_

_« Hein ? Heu .. Je ne sais pas .. C'est quoi cette question ? »_

_« Haha , je sais pas. Je me demandais juste si l'amour maternel pouvait changer quelque chose dans la vie .. »_

_« Tch. Sans doute que oui , idiot .. »_

Le lendemain matin , il ne restait plus au dehors que quelques séquelles de la nuit humide et le ciel , désormais calme , était teint d'un grisâtre triste dans lequel venait se perdre la fumée de la cigarette qui reposait sagement entre ses lèvres serrées. Un atmosphère paisible de fin d'averse. Il marchait dans la rue tout en évitant soigneusement les quelques flaques d'eau agglutinées sur le macadam , en direction de la maison du Juudaime. Comme à son habitude. Ils feraient un bout de route ensemble , avant d'être rejoins par l'autre baseballeur stupide .. Et sans doute la tête de gazon , sa sœur et pourquoi pas aussi l'autre femelle crétine. Manquait plus qu'Hibari pour vouloir les mordre , et le tableau serait parfait.

L'autre baseballeur stupide .. Son ventre se renoua malgré lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calm .. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsqu'il vit Sawada Tsunayoshi courir vers lui. Le cœur battant de joie , il prépara son plus beau sourire. C'était bien la première fois que son Boss courait pour venir lui dire bonjour ! Il était alors complètement enchanté que le Parrain vienne l'accueillir jusque là .. Son expression réjouie se brisa quand il comprit que quelque chose clochait. La dernière fois que le châtain venait en sprintant en sa direction , c'était qu'il était poursuivit par un essaim d'abeille .. Il prépara rapidement quelques dynamites , cherchant la cause de tout cela. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son ami , il su impérativement que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en danger qu'il courait.

Ses jambes bondirent d'elles même , et il fut rapidement en face du Vongola. Tsuna s'était arrêté devant lui , ahanant brutalement , et l'argenté le pris précautionneusement par les épaules , en lui demandant d'une voix inquiète si cela allait. Il sentait son cœur battre désordonnément. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il sentait que ce _serait_ .. Le Dixième mit un temps avant de retrouver son souffle , et de pouvoir lui répondre. Et , lorsque la phrase fatale s'échappa de ses lèvres , tendit qu'il lui tendait un morceau de papier recouvertes de quelques kanji , son propre cœur semblait déjà s'être fait la malle en lisant la première phrase.

_« Les amis .. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout cela .. _

Le son n'arrivait plus. Ses tympans s'étaient eux-même isolés du monde extérieur. Il sentait ses jambes trembler , alors qu'il lisait tant bien que mal le billet. Son écriture brouillonne s'étalant sur la surface blanche du papier. Il ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau butait sur les mots. La lettre mourut entre ses mains rageuses , qui se crispèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sur la feuille. Il sentit les remords sur lui. Il sentit la colère , chaude dans son ventre. Il sentait l'incompréhension totale de son geste. L'argenté leva doucement les yeux vers le ciel. Et ce qu'il ressentait le plus , sourde et diffuse , c'était la crainte de ce qu'il allait se passer ..

_.. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais. Yamamoto »_


End file.
